


Is There Somewhere?

by Space_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Puzzleshipping, Puzzleshipping, based on a halsey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: One-Sided Puzzleshipping based on the song Is There Somewhere by Halsey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the battle city final plot point may be a little out of wack. It's also based on the fact that in the anime, Yami can come out of the puzzle and have a 'body' which only Yuugi and see and feel. It's kinda like a presence, so no they don't have separate bodies in this fic.

Battle city finals, we’d finally made it. It tough, but I had a feeling there was more to come. We were sitting on the bed, just talking. About anything, strategies for our upcoming duels, any worries we had. It felt comfortable being with you, as if I could tell you anything. But then your eyes were lit up by the moonlight streaming through the open window, _flashing those eyes like highway signs._ And it was then that I looked at you in a way that I never should have and all the feelings I kept locked down deep inside me seeped into my mind. You were my friend, my ally, my partner, the other me. By why does my heart now ache? _You rested your head on my shoulder_ telling me you were tired and you were going to get some sleep. I could no longer feel your presence in the room anymore and I knew you went back to the puzzle for rest. _Just wanna feel your lips against me skin_. I shake off the thought the rushed through my mind and laid down in the bed, pulling the bed sheets over me. _I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight._

_White sheets, bright lights_ , my eyes took some time to adjust to the sudden onset of light flooding the room. You were standing by the window, looking out with something on your mind. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at me with a small smile. “Yugi?” I nodded, not quite having the energy to respond. “You were tossing and turning in your sleep, and you seemed off last night. Is there something wrong, partner?”. I shook my head “I’m fine, I think it must have been a nightmare or something”. He smiled at me and walked towards me “Never be afraid to tell me anything ok?” he kissed my cheek and gave me hug. _Your lips hang heavy underneath me_ and I knew I couldn’t tell you everything, _because I made a promise that I wouldn’t let you complete me_. I knew you would have to go back to your own world anyway. These feelings would just complete things for everyone. _I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight._

And before I knew it, I was sitting here building a deck to take you on in a duel so you can go back home, where you belong. _I’m trying not to let it show, that I don’t want to let this go_. It’s taking everything in me not to break down crying, but I know I need to be strong, you don’t belong in this world, you don’t belong with me. Maybe we don’t have to do this? Maybe we can just run away together. _Is there somewhere you can meet me?_ I close the lid to the box and go and lay on the bed. “Are you finished Yugi?” I turn to face you and nod. I wanted my last night with you to be happy. _I clutched your arms like stairwell railings. You eased my brain and healed my ailing._ It was breaking me knowing that you would never know how I felt about you. But we were never supposed to be more than just friends. It was never meant to be. We fell asleep that night entangled, with my head on your chest. _You’re looking like you fell in love tonight._

_Your writing lines about me; romantic poetry_. It’s been a month since you left this world. Your happy now aren’t you? But what about me? Trying to clean my room to get rid of any trace of you because it just hurts me now to think about. I open a drawer in my desk and the tears come rushing down my cheeks. There was poetry here that I had never written. Words of romance that only my wildest thoughts could’ve thought of. Surely, they couldn’t have been yours. I go to rip them up when there is a knock at the door. _Your girls got red in her cheeks, ‘cause we’re somethin’ she can’t see._ Anzu took the papers from my hand and read them. She then looked at me with my tear stained face and told me she couldn’t believe it. That those lines were for her and not for me. My heart sunk, did she not see? She leaves me in a mess. _I try to refrain, but you’re stuck in my brain_. I don’t want to think about you anymore. My heart hurts so much, how could you leave me in this much pain? We were partners. We were only supposed to be friends. _And all I do is cry and complain, because seconds not the same._ Will I ever be the same? Will I ever be happy again knowing you’re never going to be here with me again? I flop down on my bed and look out the window to the city lights and stars and I’m brought back to that time at battle city. _Could we pretend that we’re in love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it :) x


End file.
